


Into the Void

by Whathecheeze



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/pseuds/Whathecheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange dream leaves the gang with a little more than they wanted to know about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Void

**Author's Note:**

> Written for brutti_ma_buoni for Trick or Treat Ex 2015. I do hope you like it dearest.

“Bloody hell.” Spike spat. “Alright, whose nerdgasm is this? Yours?” He pointed at Giles, then gestured wildly around the seemingly endless void. 

“No, no this wasn’t me.” Giles said turning around in the seemingly vast void with aliens of every shape and form dancing in thigh high boots. “I dare say this was someone younger than I.” He sniffed self-righteously. How dare Spike think he was the one who had dropped them down in this monstrosity of a dream?

They had been through several dreams already. After the goth leather clad orgy Faith had landed them in, that she wasn’t even remorseful about. “Hey different stroke for different folks.” She said with a smirk and a shrug in the way of an apology. 

And the slimy demon infested seventh circle of hell Anya had the displeasure of leading them through. “Don’t look at me. Its Halfreck’s home décor not mine. Who decorates with pink tentacles anymore? It’s passé.” Xander was of a firm mind his home would be tentacle free, but decided to leave it for another time. 

Next of course everyone turned to the resident nerd in the group. Xander held up his hands in surrender. “Hey, hey, hey. I’d like to state here, that while I’m completely down with the interstellar ladies, I’m a more of a Star Wars man than Star Trek myself.” 

“Will?” Buffy said crossing her arms. “Is this your super stellar love fest or am I beyond wrong here, because if my slayer memory serves me, and it usually does, I recall you having the crushiest crush on Uhura.” 

Willow looked appalled. “First off so much for pinky wears.” She hissed at Buffy. “And second while yes I think Uhura was a beautiful and complex woman, I’d like to point out the fact that I don’t see her anywhere here.” Willow said flustered turning in a circle. 

Everyone turned to Spike. “What, oh well it’s not me!” He said indignantly. “I see what this is. It’s a Dr. Who nightmare. Blame the English guy.” No he wasn’t pouting. 

“Stop pouting.” Buffy said crossing her arms. “Okay so this is…weird, but not unbeatable. Of course someone has to fess up before we can do anything.” She paced, in general mode. “Alright, so someone is clearly lying. Which, hey I’m not judging. No one is judging.” She glared at everyone. “In fact, this is a judge free zone.” She said with a nod. “So I have an appointment with Hanz at three, and we all know how hard it is to get into Hanz’s chair.” She might have been sulking. 

Giles. Just. Stared. What was wrong with people in this country? “As much as I’m sure, not meeting Hanz would be a complete and total tragedy.” Giles said wiping off his glasses. “I think we need to focus on the problem at hand.” 

“You’re just mad because you’re going to miss the new shipment from Africa to the magic shop.” Anya decided now would be an excellent to put her two cents in. She would have said more, but she was quickly becoming offended that her opinion was only worth two cents. 

Giles was all uptight British fuming at that comment. 

“Well alright. This is simple.” Xander said stalling the argument before it started. “It’s process of elimination. So, Faith is out.” He said nodding to the other slayer.  
“Damn right. Sides, we already had my little fantasy.” She pointed out. 

“Riiiight, okay so that knocks Anya out as well.” He said. “So that leaves me, Buffy, Giles, Wil, Spike, and Tara.” 

Xanders eyes stopped on the bearer of the final name, and noticed oh looky there, someone was looking sheepish. “Huh.” Xander said arching a brow. “Sooooo Tara, something you wanna share with the class?”

She nodded a little shakily. Willow slipped an arm around her waist, and she seemed to light up. “Yes, okay yes it’s me.” Her voice was barely above a whisper.  
“You know, come to think of it B, most of these gals all are sporting the ginger look.” Faith pointed out. 

“Alright, so just…this way.” Tara said blushing as she led them through the gogo club of aliens which now seemed to all look like willow. 

While Xander started ribbing Tara for her life choices. Buffy went to talk shop with Giles and Faith. “Do we have ANY idea what we’re dealing with here? I thought pollen or a demon, but that doesn’t explain Faith.” Buffy said pointing. 

The other slayer gave a shrug. “I’m just here for the party.” She said with a grin. 

“Yeah but you are partying in Bali last according to my records.” Giles pointed out. 

Buffy and Faith both just shrugged. 

“Well, it could very well be…ah…” Giles sniffed. “I have no idea what this is.” He finally admitted. “A spell is the most logical explanation. It could affect all of us even if we were thousands of miles apart.”

“Okay so spell, how do we deal?” Buffy asked. 

“Dunno what I can do from my umbrella drink paradise, but count me down to assist.”

“Well I don’t even know the motive behind the spell, or who might have wanted to cast it in the first place. 

Xander came up behind Buffy and Faith, placing his elbows on their shoulders, until Faith death ray glared at him. He held up his hands. “Ya know, color me crazy, but it sounds like something Ethan Rayne would do.” He pointed out. 

“Ooooh. Yeah, Giles have you heard anything from him at all.” Buffy inquired.

The watcher shrugged. “Well of course there’s been talk. They’re watchers, there’s always talk. Stirrings in the occult underground.” He said with a shrug. “But nothing concrete.” 

“Well, the first thing we have to do is get out of here.” Willow pointed out. “I can try a spell, Tara and I have been working on things.” She said grinning with a blush. 

“Oh I bet you have.” Xander said wistfully before a very glarey disgruntled Anya slapped him on the back of his head. 

“Unless anyone has any other ideas, I think we should give Willow’s spell a go.” Giles suggested. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Willow took Tara’s hands and led her to the center of the room. “Hey uh, there’s just one small teeny problem” She said to the group. 

“What’s the what Will?” Buffy asked. 

“Well, okay so there might be a failsafe in the spell. Ethan is known for his plan Bs, and it’s possible something awful is going to happen.” 

“Like real people acting like Hyenas eating Snyder bad, or The Master bad?” Xander asked. 

Willow noted Buffy flinch and winced. “Uh, like somewhere in between?” She offered. 

“If it was anything really horrible, we would have picked up on it.” Tara chimed in. 

Buffy nodded and everyone looked to her. “Right, okay well if we don’t do it were going to sit here for you know, possibly ever and I’m SURE people have things to do you know before three. So, yeah sure go for it.” She shrugged. “Maybe nothing will happen, but even if it does it’s nothing we can’t handle together right?” She said giving that winning smile.

That winning smile earned her eye rolls from both Faith and Spike. “I’m just bloody hoping the backfire helps us forget this whole thing.” 

Giles laughed in disbelief. “Well then, no time like the present.” He nodded. 

Willow and Tara looked at each other and nodded as well. “Okay.” Willow closed her eyes and began to chant. Soon, Tara’s softer, more melodic voice joined in.  
The void began to flash, and melt into different things. A mall with endless BOGO sales. That dream of Faiths in a dark club with writhing bodies, a harem with scantily clad women offering fruit. “Misogynistic much?” Anna mumbled before getting hushed by Giles. 

Soon the void was morphing faster. Now a full concert hall with people screaming Giles’s name. Now a park in the sun with a picnic. Everyone looked utterly confused, but Buffy who side eyed Spike so hard. 

Faster and faster the void shifted until the lights were too bright, the sounds too sharp until it all exploded. 

Faith woke up and groaned. “Ugh. Never drinking Brain Drains again.” She said dragging her pillow over her head. 

Meanwhile in Sunnydale Xander and Anya woke up, and lo and behold said nothing to each other about strange dreams. They just went about their perfect lives, with the perfect fakeness they were accustomed to. 

Buffy flew out of bed, not remembering her dream, just knowing she needed to check on Dawn. 

Giles woke up with a real need to play his guitar, so he signed up for open mic night on Thursday. 

Spike rose grouchier than normal and with the strangest craving for wine and cheese. Whatever. He grabbed for the whiskey and went to hunt. 

Willow and Tara woke up in each other’s arms. “I had the strangest dream.” Willow mumbled. “There was this room, or no, it was bigger than a room because it seemed to go on forever and keep changing. And I was an alien at some intergalactic strip club.” 

Tara grinned back at Willow. “Oh baby that sounds insane.” She said and gave her a mock stern look. “No more late night space movies for you.” She nodded ducking her head, and doing her best not to blush. 

Willow nodded and kissed the corner of Tara’s mouth and rolled out of bed. “Tara baby?” Willow said poking her head out of the bathroom with the most devious of grins.  
“Hmm?” Tara asked sitting up to look at her girlfriend, cheeks still flaring.

“I never said anything about space.” Willow teased before shutting the door. 

Tara just sat there blushing.


End file.
